


Inocencia

by Ravelt_Knightwalker



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), IS: Infinite Stratos
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conflict of Interests, Female Hiro, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravelt_Knightwalker/pseuds/Ravelt_Knightwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chihiro Hamada, mejor conocida por ser la mente brillante, detrás de posiblemente el mejor invento en la historia de la humanidad, el Infinite Stratos o el IS, un exoesqueleto que ha pasado a ser el mejor arma jamás creada, cuando un hacker dirigió mas de 1000 misiles hacia el país, siendo detenidos y neutralizados por un hombre vestido con un IS plateado, el mundo vio el potencial y el peligro del IS, provocando casi un conflicto internacional, y todo empeoro cuando después de crear 427 núcleos, Chihiro Hamada desapareció, y aquí es donde comienza la historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inocencia

**Author's Note:**

> Sean buenos conmigo es mi primera vez, honestamente no se de donde salio esta idea, pero bueno haber que pasa, si no has visto el anime o novela ligera "Infinite Stratos" , no te preocupes no usare demasiadas referencias

Capítulo 1

\- ¡Señor Hamada! ¿Conoce el Paradero de su hermana?

\- ¿Qué tanto conoce sobre los IS?

\- ¿Es cierto que usted sabe construir un núcleo de IS?

Esas eran algunas de las preguntas, que miles de reportero le hacía al muchacho de 18 años siendo ayudado por varios guardias de seguridad a entrar a un edificio del gobierno, su vida se convirtió en un torbellino, desde el debut de la obra magna de su hermana.

\- Le pedimos a todos que guarden sus preguntas hasta la conferencia de prensa - dijo un hombre de traje mientras le permitía a la familia Hamada la entrada al edificio - Lamento mucho los reporteros - dijo el funcionario del gobierno - La reunión será dentro de breve, lo llevare a la sala de reuniones

Siguiendo al hombre con traje, llegaron al elevador, el muchacho tenía una mirada vacía, viendo hacia la nada, recordando cómo fue que el simple sueño de su hermana, se convirtió en “esto”.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eran dos hermanos en un garaje, trabajando en el exoesqueleto que luego se convertiría en la adquisición que todo país quería en su arsenal, pero ellos estaban muy lejos de la verdad, cuando la auténtica razón del IS era…

\- ¿Exploración espacial? - dijo el mayor un poco sorprendido, 

\- Sip, una manera más eficiente para explorar el espacio - decía la menor, mientras revisaba algunas cosas sobre su creación

\- Como siempre viendo hacia arriba - respondió el mayor, a pesar de su respuesta, lo que más le encantaba de su hermana, era que cuando ponía su mente en algo, ella podía crear cosas que cambiarían al mundo 

\- Pero, te tengo a ti para traerme de nuevo a la tierra - dijo Chihiro, dejando de hacer sus cálculos, para darle un abrazo por detrás

\- Cierto - dijo el mayor, respondiendo alegremente el abrazo, recordando la promesa que se hizo a si mismo de proteger a su hermana 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El muchacho recordaba con cariño ese momento, pero, él sabía que solo era un recuerdo, ahora tendrá que enfrentarse a gigantes, él quería evitar que la creación de su hermana no fuera usada de manera equivocada, el es consiente de que no podrá evitar que personas avariciosas quieran abusar del poder del IS, pero tratara de que esas personas paguen por los errores que cometan. 

\- Por aquí por favor - dijo el funcionario, dejando que Tadashi pasara, mientras que él se quedaba afuera, en la sala estaban todos los altos funcionarios del país, junto con algunos científicos que funcionaban como “expertos” sobre el IS

\- Bienvenidos, Señor Hamada, ¿Sabe por qué esta aquí? - dijo un hombre de edad avanzada, con carácter fuerte 

\- El tratado de Alaska - dijo Tadashi, sereno, pero evitando mostrarse débil, mientras que el Tratado de Alaska, es un acuerdo entre naciones, que se está creando con la intensión de que los países no tomen ventaja de otros, debido al IS.

\- Exacto, queremos que usted esté involucrado en la redacción del tratado y en la creación de un centro de investigación de IS - dijo el mismo hombre, que parecía tener ambiciosas intenciones, usando el poder del IS 

\- Lo lamento, pero yo me especializo en Robótica Medica, no creo ser de ayuda - Tadashi trato de sonar humilde, pero era obvio que no se tragarían ese cuento 

\- Señor, ambos sabemos que no es cierto, usted es la segunda persona con más conocimiento sobre el IS - dijo un hombre un poco más joven, quien parecía un poco alegre  
No era mentira, el ayudo a crear casi todo el concepto de IS, él sabe absolutamente todo sobre él, excepto una cosa, el secreto sobre cómo crear un núcleo de IS, ese conocimiento era exclusivo de su hermana 

\- Un momento, ¿Dónde están los otros que estuvieron involucrados en la creación del IS? - dijo una mujer que no pasaba de 40 años, provocando que Tadashi sintiera un poco de pánico 

\- Ellos solo saben lo básico, a comparación del señor Hamada - dijo uno de los “expertos “, calmando un poco a Tadashi , sus amigos, ellos vieron la creación del IS, y saben varios secretos de él, secretos que Chihiro les confió

\- Cambiando de tema, de verdad necesitamos que se involucre, varias naciones están muy interesados en el IS, y exigen que los planos del “Silver Samurai” sean publicados - dijo uno de los hombres de la mesa, con un tono de preocupación 

\- ¿Por qué quieren algo que no tenemos? - dijo uno de los “expertos” con un tono de indignación,  
“Silver Samurai” es el nombre del IS que salvo a Estados Unidos de los 1000 misiles, no es oficial, debido al color plateado del IS y su apariencia de armadura de samurái, hizo que los del ejército le pusieran ese nombre

\- Lo importante, señor Hamada, ¿Podremos contar con su apoyo con nuestros planes? - dijo el hombre que empezó la conversación, Tadashi veía en sus ojos que él no le importaba el bien común, solamente quería el poder que el IS podía dar, pero…

\- Los ayudare con el Tratado de Alaska, pero no tengo intención de ayudarlos en ese centro de investigación - dijo Tadashi decidido, ayudaría a evitar que la creación de su hermana fuese mal usada, pero no ayudaría al que no lo merecía, sin nada más que decir, se fue de la sala, dejando a varias personas aliviadas, pero a otras enojadas.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les gustara el pobre esfuerzo de una escritora amateur, los comentarios son bien recibidos sean buenos o malos


End file.
